


Свободные ассоциации

by alfredcorvus



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Саймон вступился за меня, и ты смотрела на него как на героя, вот только, знаешь же, моим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах всегда был Рик. И в этом вся проблема".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободные ассоциации

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157649436424435/)  
> *Свободные ассоциации - основная психоаналитическая техника, помогающая исследовать содержания бессознательного. Это спонтанный рассказ обо всем, что приходит в голову - идеях, чувствах, воспоминаниях, снах.

Осенью в Рортоне темнело рано, фонари на улицах еще не зажглись, но на город уже опустилась ночная дымка. Когда он проделывал этот путь в прошлый раз, время едва ли перевалило за полдень. Хотя разницы не было почти никакой: солнце в их городке и так почти всегда пряталось за плотной завесой из серых туч и тумана, через который не мог пробиться ни один луч. Но Кирену свет был ни к чему, он мог пройти по этой дороге даже вслепую, на ощупь или в кромешной темноте.  
Ночью было легче. Если постараться, можно было представить, что впереди он не увидит или хотя бы сможет отвести взгляд от уродливой надписи PDS, «украшавшей» гараж Уокеров. И если это еще можно было проглотить и проигнорировать, то не заметить темнеющее на фоне белой панели гаража тело было невозможно.  
Если бы сердце все еще билось в грудной клетке, то оно остановилось бы от одного четкого осознания, кто именно его дожидался. Это просто не могло быть правдой. В очередной раз Кирен отказывался верить в реальность происходящего.   
Он почти не ускорил шага, и даже не потому что его сковал ужас, а просто… зачем? Он и так знал, что это был Рик, его Рик, осевший на асфальт и тяжело привалившийся к дому Уокеров. Снова. Он уже почти привык к непохожему, почти чужому лицу, грим на котором сменила россыпь криво сшитых шрамов. Тогда он впервые увидел его таким, увидел выцветшие глаза с мутным зрачком, невидяще смотрящие в пасмурное небо.  
Уокер опустился на колени и острожено положил руку другу на плечо, словно пытаясь разбудить. Но одного движения хватило, чтобы голова Рика беспомощно упала на грудь, словно тот был тряпичной куклой. Весь воротник нарядной белой рубашкой был перепачкан черным, а из затылка торчал вогнанный по самую рукоять нож.  
Рик Мэйси был мертв. На этот раз окончательно.  
Даже сейчас, когда перед глазами плыло, а вокруг танцевали яркие искры, Кирен прекрасно понимал, что и в этот раз он не сможет ни чем помочь.  
Но губы дрожали, а рука не произвольно тянулась к волосам Рика, зарываясь в них и притягивая ближе. Кирен сотрясался от немых рыданий, не находя в себе сил на слезы.  
Сколько еще раз ему придется переживать смерть человека, который снова и снова становился для него вселенной?  
Раньше он готов был последовать за Риком куда угодно, отдать свою жизнь, пусть это и было глупым подростковым порывом, но сейчас он не мог сделать даже этого. Единственное, что Кирен мог, так это цепляться за плечи друга и бесконечно шептать, звать его по имени:  
– Рик… Рик!  
– Кирен! – на секунду Уокеру показалось, что это Рик наконец ответил ему, но в следующий момент он словно провалился в черную вязкую бесконечность, поглотившую все звуки. Резко вынырнув, он широко распахнул глаза, и… обеспокоенный Саймон склонился над ним, осторожно прижимая Кирена к постели.  
– Ты кричал во сне. Снова, – Саймон устало вздохнул – Что тебе снится?  
– Все в порядке, – Кирен рывком сел на кровати, еще не стряхнув с себя остатки жуткого сна. – Просто кошмар.  
– Ты кричал «Рик», – Монро сел позади и аккуратно устроил голову на плече Уокера.  
На это ответить Кирену было нечего. Врать он не мог, да и незачем это было. На стене прямо напротив кровати висел портрет мертвеца, постоянно наблюдающий за ними, и это говорило само за себя. Словно прочитав его мысли, Саймон остановил взгляд на картине, внимательно вглядываясь, словно это могло чем-то помочь. По его лицу нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Но Кирен все равно чувствовала себя виноватым, уже давно следовало снять этот портрет. Гештальт должен быть закрыт. Призраку Рика не место в их с Саймоном спальне.  
Кирен всегда избегал неловких пауз, а молчать наедине с Монро было тяжело вдвойне. Уокер думал, что кошмары кончатся после встречи с Саймоном или хотя бы после того, как они стали вместе. Но нет… ему по-прежнему снился Рик: или таким, каким он был еще до армии, или тянувшимся к единственному другу из могилы. Но самым страшным был кошмар, в котором раз за разом он находил его мертвым. Монро и раньше слышал это бормотание по ночам, но решился вмешаться, только когда голос Уокера сорвался на крик. Кирену оставалось только удивляться его выдержке, самоконтролю и всегда слегка безразличному виду, другой бы давно не стал это терпеть, но Саймон лишь поднялся с кровати и кивнул другу:  
– Мне уже пора.  
– Так рано? – Кирен мельком взглянул на часы.   
– Утренняя проповедь, – коротко бросил Монро, натягивая свой очередной отвратительный свитер. Кирен уже привык, что односложные ответы были просто, ммм… в его стиле и совсем не означали раздражение или нежелание разговаривать.   
– Тогда я тебя провожу, хорошо? – неловко улыбнувшись, предложил Кирен. Ему хотелось загладить перед Саймоном свою несуществующую вину. Наверное, друг уловил это желание, потому что, прикрыв глаза, он устало кивнул и после того как Кирен оделся, они вместе с ним спустился вниз.  
Почему-то, выбираясь из их тесного мирка, Саймон буквально менялся на глазах, словно обрастал броней, не подпускающей к нему людей. Такой Монро вызывал в Кирене странные чувства - он видел в нем апостола, отрешенного и немного высокомерного. Трудно было представить, что этот же Саймон может смущаться от поцелуя или прятать глаза на ужине с родителями…  
Кстати, о родителях. Кирен поздоровался и приветливо махнул семье, собравшейся за завтраком.   
– Доброе утро, – машинально повторил за ним Монро, исправно следуя принятым у Уокеров правилам.  
– Доброе утро, мальчики, – излишне бодро поприветствовала их мама, а отец лишь неловко улыбнулся, почти сразу уставившись в тарелку. Он еще не привык, что теперь с ними живет и бойфренд сына.  
Джем в своей привычной манере проигнорировала их… нет, точнее проигнорировала Саймона. Всё как обычно.  
Кирен надеялся, что рано или поздно сестра примет и Монро, в конце концов, год назад она и на брата смотрела как на пустое место. Ей всего лишь нужно было меньше общаться с такими уродами как Гарри и хотя бы попытаться лучше узнать Саймона. Отношение к которому Джем не скрывала за показным дружелюбием… в отличие от родителей.  
Они всегда положительно относились к любым начинаниям сына и по возможности поддерживали его, но никто из них так и не принял Саймона, того Саймона, которого знал Рортон – проповедника, объединившего ПЖЧ для второго восстания.  
Так или иначе, он жил, точнее ночевал, в их доме уже больше месяца. Кирен просто не мог да и не хотел, чтобы тот оставался в доме Эми после всего того, что произошло. Конечно, Монро по-прежнему встречался там с последователями, проводил проповеди, просто общался с ними, а вечером неизменно возвращался в дом Уокеров. Кирену пришлось самому настоять на этом.  
Родители честно пытались наладить с ним отношения. Они вообще всегда старались узнать получше немногочисленных друзей сына. Но Саймон оставался собой: тем же вежливым, но закрытым угрюмым парнем, пришедшим к ним на праздничный ужин. Честно говоря, Кирен видел, что Монро пугает родителей, и дело было не только в отсутствии линз и маскирующего мусса, а скорее в его прямоте и долгих отсутствующих взглядах.  
Кирен надеялся, что рано или поздно семья примет Саймона, но чертово любопытство Джем испортило всё с самого начала.   
– Откуда эти синяки? – сестра указала на оголившиеся запястья Монро, когда тот, пытаясь проявить вежливость за ужином, протянул ей миску с салатом.   
Господи, не может быть, чтобы Джемайма не знала от чего остаются такие следы. Кирен устало вздохнул.  
Саймон никогда не считал нужным что-либо скрывать и прямо рассказал Джем ту же самую историю что когда-то и Кирену. Конечно, не умолчав и про то, что, он «сидел на всем». Сказать, что родители, сидевшие с ними за столом, были шокированы, значит, ничего не сказать. Они с трудом, но примирились с синдромом ПЖЧ у сына, но то, что он нашел себе ирландца, бывшего наркомана, а ныне религиозного фанатика, было для них уже слишком.  
– Мальчики, не позавтракаете с нами? – совсем забывшись, предложила мать.  
Кирен едва не согласился на автомате, на секунду ему показалось, что он действительно ощущает тянущую пустоту в желудке… или голод?   
– Позавтракают, как же, – Джем ухмыльнулась, искоса глянув на брата.  
– Ох, простите, я совсем забыла, - мать, осознав свой промах, поспешно извинилась.  
– Все в порядке, мы, пожалуй… пойдем, – как можно более непринужденно бросил Кирен, утягивая Саймона за собой.

***

Октябрь 2008

Как и почти любой подросток Кирен терпеть не мог однообразные и серые школьные дни. Каждый раз преподаватели упорно запихивали в их головы кучу бесполезной информации, обещая, что когда-нибудь это пригодится, что это действительно «нужные знания».  
В их провинциальном городке большинство учителей были твердо убеждены в том, что их задача сводится к монотонной подаче материала, и попросту не допускали возможности отступить от заранее продуманного учебного плана.   
Но, конечно, были и преподаватели еще не разочаровавшиеся в своем предназначении и считавшие, что в каждом ученике спрятан талант, и его нужно всего лишь раскрыть.  
Именно для этого и были предусмотрены различные творческие проекты, проходившие в добровольно-принудительной форме. И в отличие от большинства своих одноклассников Кирену нравились подобные задания. По крайней мере, это было лучше обыкновенного заучивания конспектов ради оценки.  
Тем более, большинство таких работ предполагало работу в паре, а парой Кирена неизменно выступал Рик, будь то лабораторная работа по биологии или доклад по английской литературе.  
И пусть чаще школьные задания служили лишь отговоркой для отца Мейси, который от чего-то не переносил Уокера-младшего на дух, сегодня у них и правда было много работы.  
Кирен даже наделся, что под этим предлогом удастся уговорить друга остаться на ночь, наплевав на запрет отца. К тому же сами Уокеры были не против, даже наоборот, мать каждый раз порывалась оставить Мэйси на ужин и всегда удивлялась, почему Рик никогда не остается у них на ночь. Ей же не объяснишь, что Билл Мейси, старый параноик, вбил себе в голову, что Кирен дурно влияет на его сына… или чего похуже.  
– Ма, мы пришли!   
– Рик, здравствуй, – улыбнулась миссис Уокер, отвлекаясь от готовки. – Как отец?  
– Да как обычно, вы же его знаете, – парень неловко пожал плечами, а Кирен выразительно глянул на мать, он отлично знал, что Рик не собирается ни с кем обсуждать свои семейные проблемы… даже с ним.  
– Может быть, чуть-чуть подождете и поужинаете вместе со всеми? – она кивком указала на уже накрытый стол.   
– Мам, у нас куча работы, а Рику нужно к полуночи быть дома… Так что мы сразу пойдем наверх.  
– Ну как хотите. Я тогда попрошу Джем принести вам хотя бы перекусить, – мать рассеянно обернулась в поисках дочери, которой, впрочем, в гостиной не оказалось. – Кир, а, может, все-таки поужинаете, заниматься на голодный желудок…  
– Нет, мам, Рик, пош… Рик? – Кирен обреченно вздохнул, оглянувшись назад, но Мейси сейчас было не до него. Тот буквально впился глазами в экран телевизора, по которому транслировали очередной бейсбольный матч Американской лиги.  
– Черт! – громко выругался Рик, но тут же осекся. – Извините, мистер Уокер, но… проиграть при таком раскладе?!  
– Понимаю, – Уокер-страший по-отечески хлопнул Мейси по плечу. – Но ты же понимаешь, что они ни за что не успели бы добежать до базы…  
Бла-бла-бла… Кирен закатил глаза. Отец и Рик могли вечно обсуждать и спорить из-за бейсбола. Наверное, папа хотел, чтобы и его сын был так увлечен игрой, но, увы, Стиву приходилось довольствоваться только компанией Мейси. Кирен иногда даже не понимал, кто радовался больше приходу Рика: он или отец? Уокер-младший был бесконечно далек от всех этих чисто мужских развлечений, приводивших друга в восторг.  
– Рииик, даже мне понятно, что в Ред Сокс верят только неисправимые оптимисты… Пошли, нам действительно пора, – он аккуратно взял друга под локоть, увлекая за собой.  
– Извините, мистер Уокер – виновато пожал плечами Мейси. – Но в следующий раз я вам обязательно докажу, что у них есть потенциал!  
Видимо, закончить проект сегодня им было не суждено. Усевшись на полу в комнате и обложившись нужными книгами и целым ворохом бумаг, друзья принялись за работу. Правда, через полчаса внимание Рика начало рассеиваться. Кирен какое-то время еще честно пытался работать, но Мейси будто специально перетягивал внимание на себя, постоянно что-то рассказывая и отпуская дурацкие шутки. Кирен искоса поглядывал на друга, развалившегося прямо на полу, и когда их взгляды случайно пересекались, становилось… неловко. Каждый раз в такие моменты Рик хмыкал и широко улыбался Рену. Молчание, взгляды и открытые улыбки могли бы сделать атмосферу в комнате напряженной, но…  
– Уууужин для зубрил, – послышалось за дверью, а потом, распахнув её ногой, на пороге появилась Джем, балансирующая с подносом в руках.  
– Кого это ты тут зубрилой обозвала? – Рик поднялся, взял поднос из рук девушки и поставил его прямо перед Киреном. – Этого что ли? – он шутливо толкнул друга в плечо.  
– Ма нагрузила вам тут столько еды, что я дважды чуть не перевернула этот гребаный поднос пока несла!  
– Не ворчи, вон, посмотри, твоему брату нужно есть и есть, я же могу его закинуть на плечо и…  
– Эй, я вообще-то по-прежнему в комнате! – Кирен захлопнул учебник и поднял глаза на друга с сестрой. Его всегда удивляло, как легко эти двое находили общий язык. У них-то точно было море общих тем.   
Теперь у Рика появилась «официальная» причина отлынивать от работы, только об оружии и охоте Джем была готова слушать часами. Наверное, Рик Мейси это единственный человек, на кого Джемайма хотела равняться.

***

_Уокеры любили Рика и воспринимали его как члена семьи. Саймону никогда не удастся заслужить у них такого же отношение к себе._

***

2014

Саймон уверенно взял Кирена за руку, стоило им выйти на улицу. Он делал так всегда, словно не замечая косых взглядов и ухмылок прохожих. Ему было все равно, мнение о Саймоне Монро у жителей Рортона уже сформировалось, и вряд ли с этим можно было что-то поделать. Да и зачем? Саймону самому было плевать, а Уокеру на самом деле просто нравилось следовать за ним. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет так запросто разгуливать по улицам их консервативного городка, крепко сжимая руку своего бойфренда.  
Монро как обычно шел на полшага впереди, изредка кивая или отвечая односложными короткими репликами на вопросы Кирена. Уокер догадывался, но так и не решился вслух спросить: от чего и без того закрытый Саймон сегодня и вовсе ведет себя как без эмоциональная кукла?  
Если виной тому был дурацкий кошмар, то с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать… Для начала хотя бы убрать портрет. Хотя в глубине души Кирен понимал, что одно дело - убрать картину со стены, и совсем другое - избавиться от собственных воспоминаний. Нужно было начинать привыкать к жизни без Рика. Хах, хотя в его случае это называлось даже не жизнью… частичной смертью скорее.

***

Декабрь 2008

У Кирена никогда не складывались отношения с одноклассниками, и он совершенно не понимал всеобщей эйфории по поводу такого сомнительно праздника как рождественский бал. Но Рик нисколько не разделял его пессимизма. Ну как же! Его там ждали, спортсмен, душа компании… никто не понимал, почему из всех он выбрал своим лучшим другом Уокера. Кирен по правде тоже не понимал, но отказать Мейси не мог. На бал они пришли втроем: Рик со своей спутницей и Кир, плетущийся за ними. Почему-то из всех девчонок-одноклассниц, вившихся вокруг Рика, тот позвал самую незаметную девушку на несколько лет младше. Кажется, она даже не поверила в свое счастье.  
Весь вечер Рик веселился. Станцевав с девушкой первый обязательный танец, он отошел к Кирену, который только и мог стоять, что в стороне и тихо ревновать своего друга. Все равно на Уокера никто не обращал особого внимания. Наверное, никто даже не заметил, если бы он не появился на празднике.   
Зато Мейси, ободряюще похлопав Рена по плечу, окунулся в гущу событий и… Уже через два часа Рик был пьян.  
Он еле держался на ногах, и, черт, Кирен не представлял, как доведет его до дома и то, как это воспримет мистер Мейси. Меньше всего Уокеру хотелось присутствовать при очередном муштровании идеального сына.  
К счастью, Рик сам предложил уйти с праздника пораньше и прогуляться по окраине, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь. Кирен с радостью согласился, он слишком хорошо знал друга. Знал, что вывести выпившего Мейси из себя ничего не стоило, тот и так при любой возможности пускал в ход кулаки… а уж когда вокруг куча неадекватных подростков… Нет уж, нужно было поскорее увести его куда-нибудь в более спокойное и тихое место.  
Следующий час они без цели бродили по темным улицам Рортона, освещенным лишь редкими тусклыми фонарями. Этот вечер казался Кирену бесконечно долгим, он безумно устал от самой вечеринки, после которой до сих пор звенело в ушах, и сил поддерживать нетвердо державшегося на ногах друга уже попросту не было. Благо Рик уже более-менее пришел в себя: глупо улыбался, отпускал пьяные шутки, но, по крайне мере, самостоятельно переставлял ноги.  
Было уже за полночь, кожа покрылась мурашками из-за холодного ночного ветра, и единственное, чего сейчас хотелось Кирену, так это вернуться домой и заснуть.  
– Я замерз и устал. Рик, серьезно, пошли, я доведу тебя до дома и… – Уокер едва успел сделать пару шагов вперед, как Мейси поймал его руку и с силой притянул к себе.  
Несмотря на холод Кирен решил продолжить прогулку, но уже рука об руку с Риком.

***

_На улице Саймон всегда держал его за руку. Рик решился на это однажды._

***

2014

Утром выходного дня Рортон казался по-настоящему вымершим, лишь изредка тишину нарушали проезжающие одинокие машины и крики птиц. Саймон по-прежнему вел Кирена за собой словно щенка на привязи. И хотя он сам вызвался проводить друга, особого энтузиазма Уокер не испытывал. В последнее время он очень редко заходил в эту часть города.   
– Пойдешь? – Монро кивнул на старый чуть покосившийся дом.  
– Нет, ты же знаешь. Мне это не нужно, – натянуто улыбнулся Кирен. Саймон кивнул в ответ и, отпустив Кирена, не оглядываясь, зашагал к дому уже один. Уокер постоял еще с минуту, провожая друга взглядом. Сам он так и не заходил в дом Эми после ее смерти. И это не было психологическим барьером, страхом или чем-то еще в этом роде, просто… не было подходящего случая? В отличие от Саймона. Эми была для него другом, таким же как для Уокера. Возможно даже ближе, ведь столько времени им удавалось разыгрывать пару. Кирену казалось, что Саймону будет тяжело пересилить себя и остаться в этом доме. Именно поэтому Уокер настоял, чтобы тот перебрался к нему.  
Но все равно Монро раз от раза возвращался в дом Эми. Почти ежедневно он проводил здесь собрания, просто разговаривал с… последователями. И на самом деле Кирену это не нравилось. Нет, не то, что Монро тратил на это почти все свободное время, помогал другим ПЖЧ, нет. Ему не нравилось то, что несмотря на все произошедшее, на так и не состоявшееся второе восстание Монро продолжал слепо следовать за своим пророком. Уокеры не были особо религиозной семьей, и Кирен просто не понимал как можно верить настолько глубоко и болезненно. Он знал историю Саймона, знал, что ему помогли и привили его к вере, когда Монро был в буквальном смысле на дне, но все же это поклонение не могло принести ничего хорошо. В самом деле, эта уверенность, с которой Монро заходил в бар, то, как он мог дать отпор патрулю или как рьяно отстаивал свои взгляды… Все это было всего лишь ширмой, под которой скрывался когда-то ранимый человек, переживший и вынесший немало ударов. Мало кто мог разгадать его, но Саймон Монро был ведом, внушаем, он попросту нуждался в опоре и маяке. Кирену хотелось заменить для Саймона эту константу собой, заменить в его жизни чертового пророка.

***

Февраль 2009

В школе без Рика дни тянулись невыносимо медленно. Друг вот уже неделю отлеживался дома с температурой и перемотанным пушистым шарфом горлом. С ангиной не шутят. Самое обидное, что скучать Кирену приходилось не только в школе, фактически, он не мог даже навестить Мейси. Несчастных сорок минут до возращения его отца домой не считаются, их не хватает даже на то, чтобы обсудить пресловутые школьные новости. Но задерживаться Кирен не мог, мистер Мейси необъяснимо противился их дружбе и на дух не переносил Уокера. Им было лучше не пересекаться лишний раз. Потому что, если отец Рика начинал к нему, мягко говоря, придираться, то не мог помочь ни сам Рик, ни миссис Мейси. В их доме было принято беспрекословно слушаться главу семьи.   
Но бросать друга одного в четырех стенах было нельзя, зная Рика было несложно догадаться, что он там от скуки готов на стены лезть . Глянув на часы, Кирен все-таки решился хотя бы ненадолго заглянуть к Мейси. В конце концов, можно же и последние уроки прогулять и остаться у него подольше. Тем более, у него и причина была… или, лучше сказать, оправдание, он уже давно обещал показать Рику новые диски. Конечно, ничего особенного, но друга это должно порадовать, да господи, его сейчас что угодно могло порадовать, одного только вида Рена хватило бы сполна.  
Дверь долго не открывали, Кирену даже пришлось постучать в окошко на кухне, но никто не отозвался. С одной стороны это было хорошо, наверное, Рик и правда был дома один и валялся у себя в комнате с каким-нибудь дурацким комиксом про супергероев. Он любил их и наверняка представлял себя на месте персонажа, хотя, что уж там, это было несложно, ведь он и так был героем. Кирен смутился собственных мыслей. Ему хотелось нарисовать другу собственный комикс в подарок, через рисунки проявлять свои чувства всегда было гораздо проще.  
– Рен? – Рик наконец-то открыл дверь. Выглядел он, конечно, неважно, но улыбка исправила дело. – Стоп, а чего это ты не в…  
– Рик, кто там еще? – сердце Кирена ухнуло вниз, Мейси-старший оказался дома, ну как же. Повезло так повезло.  
– Эм… это Уокер, - Кирен поморщился. Слышать свою фамилию из уст Рика было неприятно, будто они чужие люди друг другу.   
– Разве школьные занятия уже закончились? Что ты вообще здесь забыл? – Билл Мейси появился на пороге и окинул Уокера придирчивым взглядом.  
– Рик просил принести диски, – для уверенности он протянул стопку дисков другу.  
– Рен что-то путает, наверное, – Мейси глянул на отца, игнорируя Кирена. Уокера это сбило с толку, он попросту не знал, что ему на это ответить. В смысле, он что-то перепутал? Что за представление Рик разыгрывает перед отцом?  
Пробормотав себе под нос дурацкие никому не нужные извинения, Кирен наспех засунул диски обратно в рюкзак и как можно быстрее убрался с порога Мейси.   
Он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что все это из-за отца, что при нем Рик просто не может вести себя по-другому, нельзя рушить образ идеального сына… Пусть даже придирки Мейси-старшего касались выбора друзей. Кирен это понимал, но все равно было невыносимо обидно от такого отношения к себе. Оставалось только примириться с тем, что сильный Рик, всегда опекающий его, не может и слова сказать поперек отцу. Он согласится со всем, что прикажет ему мистер Мейси, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

***

_Все привыкли считать, что они сильные личности, лидеры, но на деле и Саймон, и Рик оказались подвержены чужому мнению и слепо следовали приказам._

***

2014

Слишком многое навалилось на Кирена в последнее время, чтобы он мог справиться с этим самостоятельно. Уокер не мог поговорить с Саймоном, то есть, конечно, они обсуждали все что угодно, но только не Рика, это было уже слишком. А больше друзей у него, к сожалению, не было. Можно было обратиться к сестре, они ведь всегда были дружны, но Джем… она бы ни за что не променяла память о Рике на Монро рядом, она бы даже слушать не стала. В отличие от родителей, которые настаивали на том, чтобы сын делился с ними переживаниями, но Кирен слабо представлял такие беседы. Как вообще отцу с матерью можно рассказать _о них_ с Риком? Очевидно, что они обо всем догадывались и так, но в доме Уокеров эта тема никогда не поднималась. Кирен все еще надеялся, что в отношении Саймона все было не так безнадежно.  
Но все-таки у Уокера было к кому пойти со своими проблемами. Пусть ответа дождаться было и невозможно, но, по крайней мере, он мог выговориться.   
Сам того не осознавая, Кирен вышел прямо к могиле Эми, которая была буквально завалена живыми цветами и какими-то глупыми безделушками. Всё как она любила. Наверняка это притащил сюда Филипп, он часто, слишком часто приходил на кладбище, подолгу молчал и смотрел на могилу, а когда кто-то приближался, поспешно уходил. Кирен по собственному опыту понимал, что ему пришлось гораздо тяжелее.  
– Эээ, привет, это снова я, – помявшись, Уокер присел на холодную землю. Он так часто приходил сюда, что им с Филиппом уже давно пора было поставить хотя бы лавочку. – Эм, я честно не собирался сегодня приходить, ведь не может же твой лучший мертвый друг постоянно ошиваться на кладбище? Тебе бы это не понравилось, выходной среди могил дрянная романтика. Хотя помнится, ты сама мне здесь назначила свидание с… – Кирен осекся и устало улыбнулся. Ему было непросто говорить об этом, тем более, говорить с Эми. Черт, они ведь так и не успели ей ничего рассказать. – Я и Саймон.… Ну, не делай вид, что ни о чем не догадывалась. Извини, мы толком так и не поговорили… Хотя, наверное, это к лучшему. Да ты бы меня на месте придушила за своего прекрасного рыцаря, – Уокер усмехнулся. – Всё это как-то странно, ты называла его рыцарем, а я никак не мог взять в толк, что в нем такого. Одно время он меня даже пугал… Нуу тогда еще, у моей могилы. В то время ты считала его своим женихом, я, кстати, тоже так думал пока… неважно. Важно то, что он действительно такой. И иногда это меня раздражает. Я на самом деле могу постоять за себя сам, я не принцесса, чтобы меня спасал прекрасный принц, и Саймон это наверняка понимает, но все равно… Знаешь, он готов отгородить меня от всего мира, от кого угодно, и иногда это действительно пугает. Помнишь тот случай в баре? В первый день, когда вы приехали? Я даже испугался - не убьет ли он случайно Гэри? Саймон тогда меня совсем не знал, но все равно вступился, и, кстати, в том пиджаке он выглядел чертовски круто, я бы мог в него влюбиться прямо тогда… Извини, – Кирен разговаривал с ней будто девушка была все еще рядом, будто она не умерла пару месяцев назад. Он слишком хорошо представлял, как бы она закатывала глаза и смеялась от его дурацкой исповеди, в его голове еще слишком четко звучало ее неизменное «Кирееен Уокер, ты замечательный!». Ему всегда хотелось ответить, что замечательная она, самая лучшая немертвая подружка, какую только можно представить. – Саймон вступился за меня, и ты смотрела на него как на героя, вот только, знаешь же, моим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах всегда был Рик. И в этом вся проблема.

***

Март 2009

С общественным транспортом в Рортоне были большие проблемы. Точней нет, такого транспорта там почти не имелось. Зачем он такому маленькому городку? Быстрее было пешком добраться, чем дожидаться автобуса. Хотя иногда особого желания утопать в грязи, пробираясь к дому по холмам в насквозь промокшей куртке и кедах не было, да и Кирену в автобусах всегда думалось лучше. А подумать ему было о чем. Близился конец учебного года, нужно было что-то решать… Оставаться в Рортоне или нет. Они с Риком ни разу не говори о планах на будущее, и на самом деле Уокер боялся обсуждать эту тему с другом, боялся, что тот все уже решил за двоих.   
Почти всегда Мейси был рядом с ним, и всячески отвлекал от тоскливых мыслей, но даже Кирену требовалось хотя бы немного личного пространства, времени побыть наедине с собой. Все вышло почти спонтанно, он просто сел на первый подошедший автобус до соседнего такого же маленького захолустного городка как и Рортон. Честно говоря, единственное, что принесла эта поездка, так это четкое осознание того, что такие проблемы не решаются в одностороннем порядке. Уокер успел придумать несколько идеальных для них с Риком вариантов, вот только все они были утопичны, и Мейси бы никогда на такое не пошел.  
Когда он стоял на остановке, чтобы уехать обратно, был уже поздний вечер, а автобус, как на зло, опаздывал вот уже на несколько минут.  
– Эй, Уокер! Оглох что ли?! – Кирен даже не повернулся на окрик. Он догадывался кто это и очень надеялся, что и в этот раз игнорирование поможет. Хотя нет, раньше вокруг всегда были люди, а сейчас он в одиночестве ежился от холода на пустой остановке, и вряд ли кто-то мог бы помешать этим придуркам. – Эй, мы к тебе вообще-то обращаемся!  
Кирен устало прикрыл глаза, как же он жалел, что сейчас с ним не было Рика, что он вообще поперся сюда, никого не предупредив. Он никогда не мог дать достойного отпора мудакам, которым доставляло неимоверное удовольствие цепляться именно к нему. И если в школе им не хватало духа задирать его при Мейси, сейчас как раз была возможность отыграться на Уокере, который им и слова поперек не сказал.  
– И где на этот раз твой дружочек? Не надоело постоянно прятаться у него за спиной, а? – старший в компании, Ирвинг, вышел вперед и оказался почти вплотную к Кирену. Учитывая то, что тот был почти на голову выше Кира, выглядело это угрожающе. – Ну что, зассал? Привык, что твой голубок вечно тебя защищает?  
– Отвали, – Кирен хотел было сделать шаг назад, но парень сначала легко толкнул его в грудь, а потом, схватив за грудки, резко дернул на себя. Кирена опалило горячим дыханием, от Ирвинга отчетливо пахло алкоголем, хотя это было ничтожным оправданием.   
– Блять, может тебя стоит кое-чему научить?! – парень с силой встряхнул Уокера, ткань куртки жалобно заскрипела, а Кирен к своему облегчению краем глаза заметил огни подъезжающего автобуса. Ирвинг тоже заметил это и ослабил хватку. Уокер воспользовался моментом и вырвался, правда, кусок кармана так и осталось в руках у обидчика, а сам Кирен, едва не упав, запнувшись о шаткую лавочку, буквально ввалился в притормозивший автобус.  
– Пидор! – уже усевшись на свободное место, услышал он, но по большому счету Уокеру было плевать, они могут называть его как угодно. Хотя, конечно, было обидно, но скорей за Рика, чем за себя. Кирен к такому привык, а вот с Риком в школе все пытались подружиться, войти в круг его приятелей, а за спиной говорили гадости, и это было чертовски подло. Уокер научился не реагировать на такие подначки, в мире слишком много придурков, чтобы обращать внимание на каждого.   
К тому времени, когда Кирен доехал до Рортона, он уже и думать забыл об этом «приключении». Он глупо улыбнулся, когда, подъезжая к остановке, заметил знакомую фигуру. Рик дожидался его, расхаживая из стороны в сторону.  
– Ну и? – вместо приветствия, мягко говоря, «поинтересовался» Рик.  
– Что? – Кирен моргнул и уставился на друга, прекрасно зная, как тот реагирует на такой взгляд. Но в этот раз, увы, прием не сработал.  
– Ты на время смотрел? Рен, вообще-то можно было и предупредить…  
– Извини, просто автобус задержался, – почему-то оправдываясь, ответил Уокер  
– Окей, а что с курткой?   
– Эмм, да ничего, просто напоролся на… на гвоздь, – неумело соврал Кирен, заливаясь краской и радуясь, что в темноте этого не видно. Хотя Мейси ничего не стоило распознать ложь, он, кажется, и так все понял.  
– Ага, конечно, а в прошлый раз ты у нас, кажется, с лестницы упал? – Рик, конечно, улыбнулся, но во взгляде читалась чуть ли не злость. – И кто это был?   
– Да ладно, забей, серьезно, – Кирен замялся. - Ничего такого.  
– Блять, Рен, мне повторить вопрос? – друг повысил голос, и Уокер сдался. Он знал, что останавливать Мейси нет смысла, если тот что-то решил, то выбить это из его головы было невозможно. Рик был еще тем упрямцем.  
Именно поэтому на следующий день Кирен даже не спрашивал, почему у друга содраны костяшки.

***

_Они оба были рыцарями. И Саймон, и Рик по-своему защищали его._

***

2014

Странным образом такие несостоявшиеся диалоги помогали Кирену, ему нужно было выговориться, проговорить вслух все свои переживания и сомнения, чтобы прийти, кажется, к самому логичному, ожидаемому выводу. Ему до сих пор не хотелось убирать портрет из своей комнаты, но это необходимость, с которой придется смириться. Придется смириться, если он и дальше хочет при пробуждении видеть Монро рядом.  
Ведь со временем портрет стал не просто интересным дополнением для интерьера или доказательством таланта Уокера, а тем, без чего Кирен просто не мог представить свою комнату. Рик в ней был всегда, раньше смеющийся и живой, сейчас непривычно серьезно смотрящий с холста.  
Кирен с переменным успехом верил в то, что делает это не только для Саймона, а для себя. Ну сколько можно? Раньше Мейси частенько принимал решения за них обоих, так, конечно, было проще, но сейчас пора было взять все в свои руки.  
Вернувшись домой, Уокер еще долго смотрел на портрет, старался запомнить каждую деталь, хотя и так мог бы воспроизвести его по памяти. Наконец решившись снять картину со стены, Кирен поцарапал палец об раму с торчащим из нее гвоздем. Он бы подумал, что это знак, что нужно оставить все как было, но… Кирен ощутил боль? На пальце естественно не было и следа, но он мог поклясться, что на секунду ощутил легкое покалывание. Это маленькое происшествие привело Уокера в смятение, но он с трудом отодвинул все свои догадки и сомнения по этому поводу подальше. Сейчас у него были более насущные проблемы, требующие срочного решения. Некогда было отвлекаться на фантомные или, точнее будет сказать, соматические боли. Если, конечно, это были они.  
От рамы остался ровный светлый след, выделяющийся на фоне стены и бросающийся в глаза, нужно было бы чем-то занять пустое место. У Кирена, конечно, был вариант повесить сюда портрет Саймона, прямо напротив кровати он смотрелся бы отлично. Но, во-первых, это странно и несправедливо по отношению к обоим. Получилось бы будто Уокер вот так просто заменяет одного бойфренда другим. Да и портрета Монро у Кирена попросту не было, один карандашный набросок вот и все. Саймон отчего-то не любил, когда его рисовали. Он мог хвалить картины и талант Кирена, но позировать отказывался наотрез. Хотя, кажется, с ним нельзя было посоревноваться в выдержке и терпении. Он мог часами молча сидеть, не шевелясь напротив друга, но на холсте не выходило ничего стоящего. Монро в упор смотрел на Кирена, который с разрежением выбрасывал очередной испорченный лист. В итоги более-менее похожим вышел лишь один набросок углем, хранившийся в папке с… кучей набросков и рисунков с Риком, которые стоило тоже отнести на чердак, вместе с коробкой воспоминаний. Если уж избавляться от груза прошлого, то полностью!

***

Апрель 2009

Набросков, портретов и карандашных эскизов Рика было предостаточно. Мейси любил, когда его рисовали, любил позировать. Он, конечно, постоянно отвлекал Кирена - крутился, вставал, прогуливался по комнате, комментировал работу и шутил, но несмотря на это линии и мазки ложились на холст именно так, как Уокер это задумывал. Это было поистине удивительно.  
Он и правда часто рисовал Рика, но в основном это были быстрые наброски в блокноте. Вот Рик в школе, за обедом в столовой или у реки, куда они выбрались лишь однажды, «одолжив» машину у мистера Мейси. Он всегда хотел написать настоящий большой портрет друга, но обычно для этого попросту не хватало времени… да и выдержки Рика.   
Мейси сидел напротив окна, за которым бушевал ливень. Для Рортона непогода была делом обычным, но в этот раз из-за шквального ветра даже отменили занятия в школе, надо же. Заняться в этот день было отчаянно нечем, и Рик с другом попросту валялись дома у Уокеров. Кирен устроился напротив Мейси с мольбертом, он внимательно вглядывался в давно знакомые черты, старательно переносил их на холст и улыбался, слушая комментарии и подначивания Рика.  
– На портрете я выхожу еще круче, чем в жизни, – Мейси поднялся и, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Кирена, принялся рассматривать набросок, устроив голову на плече друга. – Ну-ка Рен, сделай мне нос поровней, а? Черт, тебе точно нужно идти в художественный колледж, слышишь?   
– Да ладно тебе, – в шутку отмахнулся Уокер. – Что мне там делать?  
– Тебе? Ммм, дай-ка подумаю… Учиться, например? – Рик фыкнул, усаживаясь обратно. – Я серьезно, нечего тебе отсиживаться в этой дыре с таким-то талантом.  
– Ага, талантом, сказал уж… И вообще, как я там буду, ты же не сможешь ко мне мотаться каждый день.  
– Нууу, – Мейси замялся. Он не особо любил говорить о будущим и еще меньше об их, кхм, отношениях. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что после выпуска наши пути так или иначе разойдутся. Рортон не тот город, где стоит оставаться. Мы не сможем целыми днями зависать в Легионе или в твоей комнате, это не наше будущее, Рен.  
– А один колледж? Такой вариант ты не рассматриваешь? – слабо отозвался Уокер, такой поворот событий совсем не вселял оптимизма.   
– Не знаю, хватит об этом, окей? Рисуй и не отвлекайся, – Рик нахмурился, Кирен больше всего хотел узнать, что же у того в голове, что он на самом деле думает об их будущем, _совместном_ будущем. – Я надеюсь, ты там подправил нос? – он неловко перевел тему.  
– Нет, конечно, – хмыкнул Уокер, возвращаясь к работе. – Я же хочу запомнить тебя настоящего.

***

_Рик был запечатлен в сотнях рисунков и эскизов, таким каким он был при жизни. Саймон – на единственном кривоватом наброске, зато сейчас он был рядом._

***

2014

Прошло почти две недели, а пустое место на стене все не давало покоя, притягивало взгляд, отвлекало и каждый раз напоминало о том, что сейчас портрет одиноко стоит на пыльном чердаке. Картины не создают для того, чтобы их прятать, и уж лучше бы Кирен зависал на нём, чем тупо пялился на прямоугольник, выделявшийся светлым пятном. Тем более, для Саймона зависимость Уокера от воспоминаний стала еще очевидней, он видел взгляды Кирена, но молчал, словно всем видом давая понять, что он не обижен, что это его не задевает.  
На Кирена давила недосказанность, но поговорить об этом с Монро он был еще не готов, вместо этого Уокер чуть ли не каждый день сбегал на чердак. Сбегал на чердак и подолгу смотрел на портрет. По крайней мере, это немного помогало справиться со всей неразберихой, творившейся сейчас в его жизни. У Кирена были подозрения на этот счет, но они казались настолько фантастическими, что об этом даже думать не стоило. Сначала он считал, что это просто стресс, что нервная система и без того неустойчивая у ПЖЧ вовсе дала сбой. Его мутило от лекарства, а руки периодически дрожали, такое не могло происходить из-за обычного волнения, а никаких серьезных потрясений у него в последнее время вроде не было. Или было? Уокер сейчас столько думал о чертовом портрете, переживал и волновался… Но он тосковал по Рику не настолько. Не так страшно и убийственно как это было после первой, да и после второй его смерти. Все-таки время лечило.  
В таком состоянии Кирен находился уже несколько недель, это было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы начать волноваться. Нужно было решиться и сходить хотя бы к матери Филиппа, попросить совета, проконсультироваться. Только вот вместо этого Уокер снова шел на чердак и усаживался напротив картины, надеясь, что никто не узнает о его маленькой слабости.  
Он не поднимался наверх, когда Саймон был дома и проводил рядом с ним все свободное время. Вот только Монро не единственный обитатель дома… Кирен ожидал, что рано или поздно Джем раскроет его. У нее не было и половины того такта, каким обладал Саймон. От ее укоризненного взгляда хотелось провалиться или исчезнуть, хорошо хоть объясняться перед младшей сестрой он был не обязан.   
Как бы Джем не любила Рика, она не могла понять пустых бдений брата у портрета. Она жила настоящим и всегда считала Кирена, эм… не слабым нет, скорее чересчур мягким. Джем серьезно ошибалась, думая, что ее присутствие на чердаке чем-то поможет или исправит. Наоборот, это сыграло с Уокером глупую шутку.   
– Джем, может быть, хватит? Тебе не плевать, честное слово?! Я ведь могу просто спокойно посидеть в одино … – Кирен обернулся и замолк на полуслове, вместо сестры на пороге стоял Саймон, нечитаемым взглядом уставившийся на портрет и на усевшегося перед ним Кирена.  
– Ох, Саймон… тебе Джем рассказала? – вздохнув, поинтересовался Уокер. Не зная, злиться на сестру или радоваться, что она снизошла до того, чтобы поговорить с Монро.  
– Это не имеет значения, – Саймон пожал плечами.  
– И в самом деле. Эээ, давай, пойдем в комнату, а? – еле поборов в себе желание обернуться, Уокер вышел с чердака. – Нам, наверное, пора поговорить, как считаешь?   
– Если ты хочешь, – он не видел Саймона, зашедшего в комнату вслед за ним, но слышал неуверность в его голосе.  
– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, вся эта история с портретом, с Риком… нужно оставить это в прошлом, забыть, – Уокер скинул ботинки и откинулся на кровать. Монро, помедлив, устроился рядом, уставившись в потолок. Говорить, не видя его лица, было легче.   
– Но забыть ты не можешь, – глухо отозвался Саймон.  
– Не могу, – согласился Кирен, аккуратно перебирая пальцы Монро и сжимая его руку. – Но я стараюсь, честно. Настолько, что, кажется, даже моя голова, разум, тело… да, боже, всё против этого.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивился Монро.  
– Не знаю почему, но примерно с того момента как я решил убрать портрет, со мной стало твориться что-то странное. Может быть, я перенервничал или еще что, но у меня стали трястись руки и от лекарства тоже выкручивает. А самое главное, я, кажется, чувствую… чувствую голод, тепло, боль… – Кирен запнулся и замолчал. Говорить об этом вслух было непросто, даже с Саймоном.   
– Ты уверен? – Монро забеспокоился и перевернулся на бок, приподнявшись на локте. От его взгляда стало не по себе, и виной тому было совсем не отсутствие линз.   
– Нет, то есть я уверен в том, что чувствую, но сомневаюсь, что это из-за нервов или чего-то подобного. Извини, – Уокер виновато улыбнулся.   
– Тебе не что извиняться. Может быть, ты прав, – совершенно серьезно заявил Монро.  
– В смысле? В чем?  
– В том, что начинаешь чувствовать, – игнорируя удивление Уокера, Саймон уверенно продолжил. – Эми тоже не говорила со мной об этом, но мы жили под одной крышей, и я ежедневно вводил ей лекарство и видел как меняется реакция ее организма на это, ее били судороги… А еще в последние дни она отдергивала руку, когда случайно дотрагивалась до расклеенной плиты.  
– Я не знал, она не рассказывала об этом, – Кирен растерянно выводил узоры по предплечью Монро. У него в голове не укладывалось сказанное другом. Эми начинала чувствовать… и он, получается, тоже? То есть спустя столько месяцев частичной смерти он снова сможет ощутить и боль, и наслаждение, холод и тепло… Уокер не знал, правда ли он начинал оживать, и как будет проходить его восстановление: станет ли он снова полностью человеком, или чувства вернутся частично, по большому счету, сейчас это было не так уж важно. Важно было то, что он может почувствовать Саймона рядом.  
– Я холодный? – Монро усмехнулся и провел пальцами вдоль руки друга.   
– Действительно, – Кирен улыбнулся и сильнее сжал его руку. – Холодный… я и не обращал на это внимания, - он слабо, но ощущал гладкость кожи, трещинки на ладони. Поднявшись чуть выше, Уокер аккуратно обвел пальцами чернеющие следы от инъекций и снова переплел их пальцы. Кажется, в нем просыпались не только чувства, но и желания.  
Кирен несмело потянулся к Саймону, желая поцеловать того в первый раз по-настоящему, ощутив вкус его губ, напор и настойчивость.… И он действительно ощущал все, что мог дать нерешительный поцелуй с почти человеком… с зомби, черт возьми!  
Но этого было достаточно, чтобы едва заметное тепло разлилось по телу Кирена, возвращая почти забытое желание, постепенно нарастающее внизу живота по мере того, как они углубляли поцелуй.  
– Кирен, я могу, кхм, помочь тебе? – Монро, по-прежнему ничего не чувствующий, полностью отдался желанию бойфренда, который смутился, ощутив легкую приятную тяжесть в паху. Он громко сглотнул и чуть шире развел ноги, отдаваясь почти забытым ощущениям.  
Саймон, присев в изножье кровати, внимательно наблюдал за ним. В какой-то момент он потянулся к Уокеру, медленно погладил того по бокам и аккуратно потянул штаны на себя, стягивая их вместе с боксерами.  
Монро двинулся к Кирену, опустился перед ним, уложив ладони на чужие бедра, и потерся щекой о уже почти вставший член. Уокер судорожно выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Саймона, когда тот неуверенно накрыл его головку ртом. Сомнений в том, что Кирен оживал, просто не оставалось.   
Он ласково погладил Монро по волосам и со смущением подумал, как невероятно тот смотрелся между ног, сосредоточенный и спокойный. Только желание растянуть удовольствие, наблюдая за таким Саймоном, удерживало его от того, чтобы полностью не отдаться нахлынувшим чувствам.   
С трудом расслабившись, Уокер обласкал подушечками пальцев лицо Монро, мягко огладил щеку с упирающейся в нее головкой члена и тихо застонал. Саймон прикрыл глаза, позволяя члену проскользнуть глубже в горло, отсутствие части рефлексов у ПЖЧ было здесь только на руку. У Кирена перед глазами замелькали искры и темные круги.  
– Ох, Саймон, господи… – он глухо застонал, толкаясь в прохладный рот, лишний раз вспоминая, что чувствовать из них может только один. Хоть Монро и не был способен получить от происходящего физического удовольствия, он ничуть не смущался, касаясь члена, более того, он беспрекословно поддавался, отвечая на малейшее движение Кирена. Который совершенно инстинктивно вскидывал бедра, заставляя Саймона подстраиваться под нужный ритм и двигаться вместе. Он, кажется, отдавался процессу полностью, и, конечно, Уокер не мог протянуть долго. Уже на границе с оргазмом он крепко сжал волосы Монро, отстранился, и, несколько раз двинув рукой по члену, кончил.  
Сразу после разрядки Кирена затопила вязкая волна смущения. Первые несколько минут он даже не решался взглянуть Саймону в глаза, возбуждение постепенно сошло на нет, а вместо него появилась вина. Вина за то, что за он чувствовал наслаждение, отдавался ему, в то время как Саймон не испытывал ровным счетом ничего. Тот выполнял лишь механические действия в угоду Кирену. Уокер тяжело вздохнул и, надеясь, что друг не заметит перемен в его настроении, зарылся лицом в подушку. Господи, может ли у него хоть раз пройти что-то нормально?

***

Май 2009

Выпускные экзамены приближались, но на учащихся это действовало странным образом. С наступлением теплых дней в школе появлялось все меньше и меньше людей, и прогуливали даже такие ответственные ученики как Кирен и Рик. Второй, конечно, прилежным учеником был только с подачи отца, но все же… Выдерживать занятия в пыльном душном классе, в то время пока погода в кои-то веки благоволила Рортону, было невозможно.   
В пятницу до школы они так и не дошли, Мейси к концу недели от чего-то совсем расслабился и забежал в магазин купить пива. Уокер не поддержал его идеи, но и не возразил. Ему просто не хотелось потом вести пьяного Рика домой - ни к себе, ни, тем более, в дом Мейси. В последнее время показываться там ему было почти опасно.  
Подавшись уговорам друга, Уокер и сам отхлебнул дешевого пива из бутылки, но не из солидарности, а просто… Просто, потому что ему хотелось чувствовать себя свободным, забыть о приближающемся конце учебного года и куче планов, которой было не суждено сбыться. Хотелось чувствовать Мейси рядом. Между ними за последние месяцы скопилось столько недосказанности, что дальше закрывать на это глаза было просто невозможно. Все эти недвусмысленные жесты, взгляды, всё вело к тому… Черт, Кирен даже перед собой не мог честно признаться в том, в какую ловушку попали они с Риком.  
– Черт, сейчас дождь начнется, – Мейси, нахмурившись, сплюнул на землю.   
– Для Рортона пара солнечных дней и так перебор, – пожал плечами Кирен. – Домой пойдем?  
– Неа, не хочу. Пошли лучше в пещеру.  
– Ну пошли, – кивнул Уокер и послушно зашагал за Риком по сухой земле. В этом году весна и правда выдалась неожиданно теплой.  
Пещера давно стала их укрытием, их тайным местом. Там всегда можно было спрятаться, если не хотелось идти домой, когда они прогуливали школу, как сейчас, или хотели побыть вдвоем. Здесь всегда хранилась бутылка воды на всякий случай, кое-какие мелочи и свечи, которые Мейси зажег, как только они вошли внутрь. В пещере всегда царила странная таинственная атмосфера, тени разбегались по ее сводам, подсвечивая выцарапанные надписи вроде «Рен+Рик=Ве4ность». Кирен улыбнулся и устроился на пледе, притащенном сюда когда-то из дома, Мейси перехватил его взгляд и устроился рядом.   
Какое-то время они так молча и сидели напротив друг друга, вглядываясь в лица и понимая, что скоро всему этому придет конец, что скорей всего им придется разойтись _нав-сег-да_. Для Кирена эти отношения (если их вообще можно было назвать отношениями) были всерьез, в то время как Мейси воспринимал это как мужскую дружбу, дружбу… с привилегиями. Уокер прекрасно понимал, что не имеет права требовать от него большего, но так хотелось хоть раз побыть эгоистом и потребовать от Рика той же отдачи, тех же чувств.   
Алкоголь расширил границы дозволенного, расслабил и Кирен позволил себе потянуться к Рику и наконец поцеловать настойчиво, требуя большего.   
– Ммм, Рен?  
– Пожалуйста, – одними губами попросил Уокер, посмотрев другу в глаза. Рик, глубоко вздохнув, ответил на поцелуй.  
Кирен, осмелев, потянул непривычно мягкого и податливого Мейси на пол пещеры, укладывая его голову себе на колени, гладя шею и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Рик задышал чаще, позволяя себе короткие сдавленные стоны, эхом пробегающие по сводам пещеры.   
– Рен, – прошептал Рик, поднимаясь на колени напротив Кирена и протягивая к тому руки. Уокер не понимал, как он мог так долго довольствоваться лишь платонической любовью, как он вообще мог обходиться без прикосновений рук и губ, без обожаемого взгляда Мейси.   
Приблизившись, Кирен поцеловал того в подбородок, спустился поцелуями по шее к ключице, виднеющейся из-под ворота серой футболки. Мейси сам потянул за края, стягивая ее и отбрасывая в сторону, в полумраке обнаженная грудь с едва заметными проступающими ребрами внезапно показалась Кирену до странности такой уязвимой несмотря на твердые мышцы под пальцами. Он легко прикоснулся губами к теплой коже, ощущая, как она покрывается мурашками.   
– Эй, Рен, забыл? Я боюсь щекотки, – отшутился Мейси но подрагивающий голос выдавал его с головой.   
Уокер еле заметно улыбнулся, продолжая аккуратно выводить языком узоры по торсу друга, избегая разве что слишком чувствительных сосков, прикосновения к которым заставляли Рика вздрагивать.   
– Рен, не надо… – Мейси с трудом отстранился и уставился на друга мутным взглядом.  
– Я хочу, – Кирен в кои-то веки не зажимался, говоря вслух о своих желаниях. Рик зажмурился на несколько секунд, а потом, едва заметно кивнув, опустился на старый плед.   
– Ну же, – он приподнялся на локтях и вскинул бедра, позволяя Кирену стянуть штаны. У Уокера и без того голова шла кругом от осознания происходящего, а вид лежащего перед ним почти обнаженного Рика и вовсе заставил забыть как дышать. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что сейчас впервые видел член другого мужчины так близко. Но Кирен сам был инициатором того, что происходило сейчас между ними, и играть в ломающегося подростком было глупо. Чуть помелив, Уокер обхватил ладонью член Мейси. Ощущение, признаться, было странным: одновременно знакомым и до крайности непривычным. На Рика его нерешительное прикосновение подействовало неожиданно сильно, не сдержавшись, тот толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Уокер уже уверенней провел рукой от основания до головки. Мейси сдавленно то ли застонал, то ли зарычал. Желая услышать это звук еще раз, Рен повторил движение.   
«Господи, я сделал это», – подумал он, ощущая нелепость ситуации, он представлял их первый раз совсем по-другому, уж точно не на полу холодной пещеры.  
Кирен судорожно старался припомнить, что нравится ему самому, и на пробу легко двинул кистью, выбивая из друга еще один полустон. Подняв взгляд, он встретился глазами с Риком и усилил давление, почувствовав, как под его пальцами выступила смазка. Закусив губу, Кирен снова ощутил чуть ли не парализующую неуверенность.  
– Это?.. Ты хочешь? Или мне…  
– Да, – перебил его Мейси. – Черт возьми, Рен, быстрей.  
Кирен открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Рик предпочел взять ситуацию в свои руки и заткнул его просто крышесносным поцелуем. Уокер плавился от понимания того, что он способен довести Мейси до такого состояния. Путаясь и сбиваясь, Рик все-таки справился с пуговицами на рубашке друга и, приподнявшись, опрокинул его на себя. Он с легкостью поменял их местами, навалившись на Уокера сверху, но тот остановил его.   
– Что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросил Рик, поднимая взгляд. – Мне прекратить?  
– Нет, извини. Все отлично, – Кирен улыбнулся. Происходящее было крайне важным для него, и действительно хотелось запомнить этот момент, оставить его в памяти навсегда.   
Мейси только хмыкнул в ответ и подвинулся в сторону, чтобы Рен, заливаясь краской, мог шире развести ноги. Он устроился между ними и, положив руки Уокеру на бёдра, поцелуями проследил путь от шеи до паха, напоследок легко прикусив косточку.  
Несмотря на свое возбуждение Кирен считал, что все-таки торопиться не стоит. Ему хотелось, чтобы все прошло настолько _правильно_ , чтобы он никогда больше не захотел никого другого. Уокер был слишком склонен к подростковому максимализму в отличие от Рика.   
Когда тот аккуратно толкнулся внутрь влажным от слюны пальцем, дыхание у Кирена перехватило от незнакомого ощущения.   
– Блять… Рен, не молчи, все… все в порядке? – зачастил Мейси. – Ты же знаешь… у меня впервые… ну, _так_.  
– Хорошо, все хорошо, – прошептал Уокер, с трудом расслабившись. Мейси протолкнул палец глубже, второй рукой успокаивающе поглаживая бедро Кирена. – Ещё, – пробормотал тот некоторое время спустя, и Рик осторожно добавил второй палец.   
Уокер зажмурился, пытаясь сконцентрировать на дыхании Мейси и растягивающих мышцы пальцах. Когда Рик согнул их внутри, Кирен испустил низкий, едва ли не болезненный стон. Будучи еще не достаточно готовым Уокер все равно подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы и желая лишний раз доказать, что все в порядке.   
Наконец почувствовав это, Мейси быстро вытащил пальцы и, сменив их членом, медленно толкнулся вперед. Приподняв голову, он посмотрел Кирену в глаза и… остановился. Черт, он заметил слезы, невольно выступившие на глазах Кирена, и видимо понял, что несмотря на все причиняет другу боль.   
– Рик, пожалуйста, со мной все в порядке. Продолжай… так… так и должно быть.  
Мейси, кивнув скорее себе, чем Уокеру, подался было назад, но Кирен, тихо всхлипнув, потянулся за ним. Кажется, этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Рика продолжить. Он старался двигаться размеренно, совершая длинные, глубокие толчки. Сохранять такой темп оказалось почти невозможно, особенно после того как сам Уокер начал неуверенно подаваться вперед.  
Мейси качнул бёдрами, изменяя угол и заставляя Кирена стонать под ним, срываясь на крик от особенно точных толчков. Рик перенес свой вес на одну руку, а другой обхватил член Уокера, пытаясь ласкать его в такт толчкам. Но удовольствие и возбуждение, растекающиеся по телу и скручивающиеся узлом внизу живота, просто не позволяли сохранять хоть какое-то подобие контроля. Мейси с облегчением застонал, когда Кирен переплёл их пальцы, сжимая те на собственном члене, и ему хватило всего пары движений, чтобы кончить с долгим протяжным стоном. Слабо соображая, Уокер видел, как Рик выдохнул, улыбнувшись, легко поцеловал его и вышел из него, оставив после себе неприятное ощущение пустоты.   
Мейси выпрямился и хотел было отвернуться, видимо не желая, чтобы Рен видел, как он доводит себе до разрядки, но, пло¬хо от¬да¬вая от¬чет в собс¬твен¬ным дей¬стви¬ям, Кирен по¬дал¬ся впе¬ред, касаясь истекающей го¬лов¬ки. Он нерешительно обхватил губами взбухший член и слабо втянул его в рот. Рик зажмурился и рез¬ко за¬фик¬си¬ровал го¬лову Кирена, па¬ру раз гру¬бо тол¬кнул¬ся в гор¬ло и вытащил член, все-таки завершив ра¬боту ру¬ками. Гус¬тая струя спер¬мы кос¬ну¬лась губ Уокера, и тот зас¬то¬нал, ощущая одновременно и удовлетворение и странное ощущение неправильности произошедшего. Особенно от того, что Рик даже сейчас смущался и пытался спрятать взгляд, но сил говорить об этом просто не оставалось. На самом деле, Кирен вообще не был уверен и в том, что они поговорят об этом когда-нибудь.

***

_Несмотря на внешнюю уверенность и опыт и Рика, и Саймона, первый шаг в их отношениях всегда делал Кирен._

***

2014

Быть живым, точнее оживающим, оказалось не так просто. Восстанавливающийся организм уставал гораздо быстрей, и, наверное, им с Саймоном не стоило так торопиться.   
Кирену показалось, что он едва прикрыл глаза, а на деле он тут же провалился в долгий беспокойный сон, в кои-то веки не сопровождающийся тихими стонами и вскриками. Рик не снился, и это казалось до странного неправильным. Уокер слишком привык к кошмарам.  
Когда он открыл глаза, за окном стояла уже глубокая ночь. Первым делом Кирен подумал, что провалился из одного сна в другой, что страшные сновидения не отпусти его, а просто приобрели иную форму. Он вздрогнул, осознав, что со стены на него снова смотрит Рик. Понадобилась пара долгих секунд, показавшаяся вечностью, чтобы сообразить, что это не игры воображения или фантазия, что все происходит наяву... Перед ним висел портрет Рика.  
Тот самый портрет, который он будто в мрачной сказке заточил наверху, на чердаке и, уступая своим слабостям, навещал его. Сейчас он занимал свое старое место, и можно было с легкостью притвориться, что на самом деле и не было этих странных и мучительных недель, за которые Кирен окончательно убедился в том, что еще не готов отпустить Мейси.   
Окинув взглядом комнату, он заметил знакомую макушку: Саймон сидел рядом с кроватью, подтянув колени к груди. Уокера бы повеселило, как тот натянул свой безразмерный свитер на колени и словно утонул в нем, если бы… если бы взгляд Монро не был направлен на все тот же чертов портрет.  
Видимо, почувствовав, что друг проснулся, Саймон обернулся, попытавшись изобразить подобие улыбки.   
– Извини, я тебе, наверное, разбудил, – он поднялся с пола и осторожно присел на край кровати.  
– Эээ, Саймон, что это? – Кирен непонимающе кивнул на стену. «Почему ты лишил меня шанса переболеть?» на самом деле хотел спросить он.  
– О чем ты? – впервые за долгое время Монро открыто смотрел Уокеру в лицо, не отводя и не опуская взгляда. Кирен в который раз отметил, что несмотря на бледную сероватую кожу, синие губы и отсутствие линз Саймон был невероятно красив.   
– Ты же прекрасно понимаешь. О портрете.  
– Я вернул его, – словно не осозновая причины волнения Кирена, ровно отозвался Монро.  
– Я вижу, что вернул. Вот только скажи мне, зачем? – Уокера начинала раздражать манера друга уходить от ответов. Он догадывался, что у Монро были свои причины вернуть картину, и видимо делиться этими самыми причинами тот не собирался. В их отношениях всегда сохранялся элемент недосказанности.  
– Это мое решение, я просто считаю, что это нужно было сделать, – пожал плечами Саймон. – Что бы ты не говорил, этот портрет, эти воспоминания для тебя важны. Я не могу и… наверное, не хочу понимать причину этого, – Монро выдержал паузу, подбирая слова. – Но так же я не хочу, чтобы ты мучил себя. Мне тяжело находиться с тобой, когда все твои мысли заняты… другим, – это была, наверное, самая длинная речь, которую Уокер услышал от Саймона за последние недели. – Кирен, я понимаю, что такое потеря и….  
– Спасибо, – Уокер перебил его и доверчиво ткнулся в шею. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Монро перешагивал через себя, открывая ему то, что всегда хранил глубоко в душе.   
Саймон замер на секунду, но потом расслабился, неловко обнимая Кирена. Даже прижимаясь к своему бойфренду, Уокер не мог отогнать мыслей о Рике. Кирен злился сам на себя за то, что на протяжении всего этого времени он неосозанно сравнивал их: Монро и Мейси.  
Рик бы никогда не пошел на уступки, не принес бы портрета, не стал бы ломать себя. Да он скорее выкинул или испортил бы его, чем стал мириться с тем, что какая-то картинка отнимает у него Кирена. Рик был жутким собственником. Невозможно представить, что в какой-то вселенной Саймон и Мейси могли бы общаться. Наверное, они не переносили бы друг друга на дух или даже ненавидели. Кирен не понимал, как он мог влюбиться в людей, которые так непохожи.

***

_Саймон и Рик не были противоположностями, они были разными гранями того, что любил Кирен. Только сейчас он понял, что бесполезно искать знакомые черты, вместо этого нужно открывать их заново._


End file.
